


stockings hung up with care (and made with love)

by svgurl410



Series: December fanfic challenge [7]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Stockings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Slash, POV Clark Kent, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: Clark has a surprise for Oliver.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Oliver Queen
Series: December fanfic challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	stockings hung up with care (and made with love)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: putting up the stockings

“This looks domestic.” 

Fortunately, Clark had heard Oliver come in, so he wasn’t startled or distracted from his current task and just smiled. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Clark teased. 

Oliver shrugged, making his way to Clark’s side, leaning in for a quick kiss, before replying. “Never said that,” he protested. Smiling cheekily, he added, “I was just wondering if you were going to mend my socks next.”

Clark rolled his eyes. “Like you let anything that is even a little bit torn touch your body.” 

“What can I say?” Oliver replied, looking completely unapologetic. “I like nice things. Which extends to my relationships. My boyfriend is literally one of a kind.” 

“I’ll tell Kara you said that,” Clark shot back, causing Oliver to pout. “Also you make me sound like an exotic species. Not sure how to feel about that.”

“With that face, I would’ve dated you no matter where you’re from,” Oliver promised, patting his cheek. 

“Didn’t you say that I was photogenic, only if no one _saw_ my face?” Clark quoted at him, his eyes lit up with amusement at the memory. 

“Well, I couldn’t exactly say what was actually on my mind,” Oliver pointed out. “Though the view from the back is pretty impressive too.” And Oliver laughed when Clark’s cheeks promptly reddened in response. 

“Are you here to just be a distraction?” Clark wondered aloud. 

“Yes, I’m bored and you are supposed to entertain me,” Oliver answered. “Speaking of which, what _are_ you doing anyway?” Oliver gestured to the sewing machine that was in front of Clark, open curiosity in both his expression and tone. 

Clark shrugged. “I was sewing something.” Seeing Oliver’s ‘duh’ expression, he chuckled and went on, “I know, I know. That part is obvious. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I didn’t realize you were on your way till it was too late, and I was almost done anyway.”

“If you want, I can leave and come back later?” Oliver offered. 

Immediately, Clark shook his head, and Oliver’s lips curved into a smile. “No, I like you here.” 

“I like being here,” Oliver replied warmly. 

Glancing down, Clark continued to work as he spoke. “It means a lot, you know, that you are willing to have Christmas at the farm. I know it’s not exactly the most exciting destination …” 

“But it’s your home,” Oliver finished. 

“My home is wherever you are,” Clark said firmly, and had to pause as Oliver’s eyes widened in surprise. “But yeah, this place will always be special to me, especially during the holidays.”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had a chance to consistently celebrate Christmas with a family, with people I love,” Oliver explained. “I would rather be here than all the parties or any beach in the world.” 

And what could Clark do but kiss him again, easily losing himself in Oliver’s willing embrace, as he had so many times in the past. They probably would’ve moved upstairs and forgotten about everything else, which would’ve been fine with Clark, if not for Oliver pulling away reluctantly. 

“You’re very good at distractions, but I do still want answers,” Oliver said, not leaving his arms just yet. 

“I thought you were bored and wanted entertainment,” Clark reminded him, brushing his nose against Oliver’s gently. 

“Yeah, I want answers first,” Oliver countered. “Then we can proceed with the … entertainment portion of the evening. So … you were telling me how wonderful I was ...” 

“Yes, you’re the greatest,” Clark said, bemused. 

“It’s true,” Oliver preened, and Clark let out another laugh. 

“And I want you to feel at home here,” Clark said, sobering. “So I was thinking we could hang up some stockings later on.” 

“For a reporter, you do seem to be going on some tangents here,” Oliver remarked and shrugged when he caught Clark’s pointed look. “What? I want the cliff notes version so we can get back to what we were just doing.” 

“It will come together,” Clark said dryly. Making his way back to the sewing machine, he made sure his project was done, and picked up the completed green stocking that was adorned with a decorated tree and snowflakes and a solid white border that had Oliver’s name stitched out in dark green letters. 

“Everyone in the family, and well, extended family, has their own stocking,” Clark explained. “Mom made most of them. A few days ago, I realized that you didn’t have one, and Mom wanted to do yours too, but I forgot to tell her earlier and she just didn’t have the time. I’m sure she’ll make a nicer one next year, but for now, I wanted you to have this.”

He handed it to Oliver, who accepted it, having gone silent during Clark’s explanation. His expression was filled with wonder as he took a look at the stocking, fingers brushing over the lettering. There was silence for over a minute, and just as Clark was starting to worry that Oliver didn’t like it, Oliver set the stocking on the table, and threw himself into Clark’s arms, hugging him tightly. 

Clark hugged him back, relieved. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked, cupping Oliver’s face. 

His boyfriend’s eyes were bright and filled with various emotions. “Better than,” Oliver assured him. “I just … no one has ever done anything like this for me before. I, I love it. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Clark said, as their lips met in a long, comforting kiss. “Want to put the stockings up now?”

Oliver nodded; in a rare turn of events, he didn’t seem to have a sarcastic comment or quippy remark at the tip of his tongue, clearly moved by the moment they were sharing. They made their way to the fireplace, Clark quickly going to retrieve his own stocking, before returning to Oliver’s side, as they chose their spots for their stockings, which ended up being side by side. 

“Fitting,” Oliver noted. “I don’t remember the last time I even had a stocking. What do you usually put in it these days?” 

“We usually have candy in ours,” Clark remembered. “An orange. Fun little trinkets.” 

“No coal?” Oliver joked, nudging him lightly. 

“I’ll have you know I’ve never been on the naughty list,” Clark shot back. 

“Yeah, I can’t say the same,” Oliver conceded, not looking the least bit regretful. “Worth it though. Mostly.” 

“Maybe we can work on keeping you on the nice list this year,” Clark suggested. 

“Not too nice, I hope,” Oliver responded slyly, arms wrapping around Clark’s waist to turn him back so they were face to face once more. “I would hate to be seen as boring.” 

“I’m sure we can find some balance,” Clark said, leaning forward with clear intent. 

“That’s what I was counting on,” Oliver murmured, as their lips met once more. 

And Clark was too happy to reignite what they had started earlier, allowing Oliver to lead him to the couch, lowering him against the cushion. 

“And I’m definitely keeping the stocking,” Oliver murmured against his lips. 

“Good,” Clark said, his heart swelling with love, as Oliver silenced him once more with his mouth. 

Because Clark definitely was going to keep Oliver.


End file.
